A Household in Jeporady
by Brent Grant
Summary: Goten and Trunks uncover a horrible secret.


"No more school, no more school, oh yeah, oh yeah," Trunks chanted as he did a little dance in the middle of the hallway. The summer had finally arrived, and he had big plans for the break. Big plans of running in the grass of wide open fields, going to town with his mom and training with his dad. Most of all though, Trunks looked forward to spending some time with Goten, his best friend. Though Goten was the son of Goku, the main rival to Trunk's dad, the two got along fine. Trunks liked the kid, even though he wasn't all there sometimes.  
  
Just as Trunks was done doing his little dance; Goten came flying down the hallway with a huge grin covering his face. When Goten got to Trunks, he had to pant for awhile to talk, "Hey.. Trunks.No.. School.."  
  
Trunks smiled in joy, "I know! We have all this time to fish, camp, run around, and even do some training, just the two of us."  
  
"That sounds good Trunks, but I can't do anything today, mom wanted to go clothes shopping for summer. I hate shopping, Trunks!" Goten whined.  
  
Trunks patted Goten on the back, "Don't worry, you'll survive. See you tomorrow."  
  
"O.K., goodbye Trunks," Goten said as Trunks headed to the front of the school, where Bulma waited to pick him up.  
  
  
  
The next day, Goten sat at the kitchen table watching his mom move about the kitchen. Chi-Chi was busy as always, cooking or cleaning something. To Goten, it seemed that his mom was a perfectionist, but he really didn't care, as long as he got to have fun running around. Chi-Chi wasn't as hard on Goten as she was Gohan, who she made memorize useless facts of history and math. Goten had heard stories about how strict his mom was from Gohan. Though Goten had always wanted to be just like his big brother, he knew he would of hated being Gohan at that time period.  
  
The noise of a hover-car pulling up to the house pleased Goten. He knew who had arrived. Goten got up from his seat in the kitchen and bolted to the font door. When he opened it, Trunks jumped on Goten, knocking Goten to the floor.  
  
"Trunks, be careful!" Bulma scolded from the entrance of the front door.  
  
"Sorry mom, I was just excited about seeing my best buddy," Trunks said, getting off Goten.  
  
Chi-Chi came to the door and invited Bulma in for a cup of coffee. Bulma accepted and they both headed toward the kitchen. Goten rose from the floor and dusted himself off.  
  
"What are we doing today Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks lowered his voice so Bulma and Chi-Chi couldn't hear him, "You'll find out in five seconds.four.three.two.one.zero."  
  
Just as Trunks said, "zero," Bulma and Chi-Chi arrived in the kitchen, talking and laughing amongst themselves.  
  
"All right, let's go," Trunks said, heading to the back of the house where the bedrooms were built.  
  
"Trunks, this better not be another one of your adventures that get us in trouble," Goten said suspiciously while following Trunks into the hallway.  
  
Trunks stopped and turned around to look at Goten, "O.K., lets think about this. When I make a plan, what does it usually involve?"  
  
"Us being somewhere we are not suppose to be," Goten answered.  
  
"Correct. Now what happens when you are somewhere that you are not suppose to be?" Trunks asked again.  
  
"You get in trouble," Goten answered.  
  
"Correct again. Goten, where is your mom's room?"  
  
"Two doors down from here on the left."  
  
" O.K. Goten, do you see where I'm going with this?"  
  
Goten shook his head no.  
  
"Look, we are going to go into your mom's room. I want to find something in there."  
  
"But we will get in trouble if we are caught!" Goten protested.  
  
"Well, I guess we just will have to avoid getting caught. Come on Goten, let's go."  
  
Trunks quickly jogged to Chi-Chi's bedroom door, gave a look over both shoulders, and opened the door. A wave of perfume came from the room and right into the nostrils of Trunks. Checking to see if the coast was clear once again, Trunks entered the room.  
  
Chi-Chi's room was brighter than any other room in the house. The smell of perfume grew stronger as Goten and Trunks ventured deeper into the room. A rosewood dresser with a mirror sticking out from it sat against the wall, opposite the bed. The bed was made with a black comforter and two white pillows. One pillow looked more worn out than the other. Two rosewood nightstands stood by each side of the bed, lamps on top of both. Trunks didn't seem interested in anything else than the dresser, which he was digging through, tossing out clothes all over the floor. After he was done with the first drawer, he crammed everything back inside, and closed the dresser drawer. Then he moved to the next drawer, where he found what he was looking for.  
  
Trunks pulled out a white bra, and held it in the air by one strap. He looked at it for a few seconds, then handed it to Goten.  
  
"What is it?" asked Goten, confused about the strange object he held in his hands.  
  
"It's a bra you dummy! A kid at school told me that girls use it to hold their boobs up," Trunks answered with pride that he knew what he was talking about.  
  
"What are boobs?" asked a still confused Goten.  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that one. Come on, we need to get out of here, and bring the bra with you."  
  
Goten nodded and rolled the bra in a ball for easy transport. As Trunks got finished putting all the clothes back into the dresser drawer where he found the bra, footsteps suddenly came from the hall.  
  
"Goten, get under the bed, hurry!" Trunks ordered.  
  
In sheer fright of getting caught, Goten dropped the bra and crawled under the bed. Trunks quickly followed suit and hid beside Goten.  
  
Just as Trunks hid his whole body under the bed beside Goten, Chi-Chi walked into the room. She looked around her room, sensing that something was different since the last time she had been there. She then looked down to the floor and spotted the bra that Goten had dropped when he hid under Chi-Chi's bed. Chi-Chi picked up the bra, studied it for a second, and stuffed it back into her dresser. She then paused for a few seconds more, took a quick scan around her room, and then left.  
  
Goten came from under the bed first; right after Chi-Chi left her room. He stood up and looked around. After deciding the coast was clear, he motioned for Trunks to come out of hiding. Trunks started to crawl out from under the bed, but he suddenly touched a silky piece of cloth. Curious, Trunks scooped up the silky mystery cloth and brought it with him from under the bed. When he emerged, he looked down at the piece of cloth he held in his hand. The cloth was a pair of black men's underwear. On the waistband, the name "Vegeta" was embroidered in silver letters. Trunks wondered if this was his father's article of clothing. He folded the underwear and stuffed it into his shirt. Trunks then smoothed out his shirt, so it looked like he wasn't hiding anything. He then dragged a curious Goten out of Chi-Chi's room, and walked to Goten's room, where both boys climbed out the window and into the yard, where they played "cops and robbers" until it was time to Trunks to return home with his mother.  
  
When Trunks arrived home, he hopped out of the hover-car and looked to the sky, where he found his father kicking and punching in a fury of power. Vegeta zipped left to right, up and down, all over the sky. He would once in a while stop to breathe a little better, but then go straight back to working out. Trunks remembered the silky article of clothing he had smuggled from Goten's house and decided to ask his dad about it.  
  
"Hey dad, dad, hey dad," Trunks yelled up to his father.  
  
"Go away, I'm trying to train," Vegeta yelled to his son from the sky.  
  
Trunks pulled out the underwear from his shirt and held it up, trying to show Vegeta, "Hey dad, look what I found at Goten's."  
  
Vegeta looked down, and suddenly acquired a surprised look on his face. He then flew quickly down to Trunks and snatched the underwear from his son.  
  
"Where did you find this, boy?" Vegeta asked with eyes filled with surprise.  
  
"I found it under Goten's mom's bed," answered Trunks.  
  
"Listen here, I don't want you to tell ANYONE that you found this, you got it boy?" asked Vegeta with a threatening voice.  
  
"Yes dad," Trunks answered with a hurt voice. He turned to head over to his house, but stopped and faced his dad, who was studying the silky clothing, "Hey dad?"  
  
Vegeta looked up from the piece of clothing he was studying, "What is it now boy?"  
  
Trunks trotted to Vegeta and embraced him in a hug; "I love you dad."  
  
Vegeta froze at this sign of affection, but embraced Trunks in a hug. He then whispered to his son, "I love you too, but don't get used to this, Saijyan Warriors don't hug, we fight. You got that boy?"  
  
Trunks broke his hug and nodded yes. He then headed to the house, where Bulma would have a sandwich ready for him to eat. Trunks felt good inside. Even though he had always noticed the lack of compassion shown by his father, he always knew Vegeta loved him, and that moment that happened a few seconds ago confirmed it.  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled at the scene she felt that she was lucky to catch. Looking out the kitchen window, she witnessed Vegeta embracing Trunks in a hug. It was rare moments like that that convinced Bulma about Vegeta's love for Trunks. Even though Vegeta had started to pay more attention to her and Trunks, it was the most compassion Bulma had seen Vegeta show at one time towards Trunks. She smiled again, thinking about how lucky she was to have a husband like Vegeta. She then walked away from the kitchen window.  
  
After Trunks had disappeared into the house, Vegeta looked at the underwear again. He knew that the day would come when the past event that this particular article of clothing was linked to would come back to bite him in the ass. He just didn't expect it to happen this soon. 


End file.
